Unexpected
by slackerD
Summary: In which Detective Lance learns that Sara and Felicity are dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Quentin Lance  
**Summary:** In which Detective Lance learns that Sara and Felicity are dating.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 1,149

* * *

It definitely wasn't expected. And Felicity certainly wasn't ready. But now, seated across from Sara with Detective Lance standing at their table, Felicity tries not to let her nervousness show or blurt out something too embarrassing.

"Detective Lance, nice to see you again," she exclaims.

"You as well, Ms. Smoak," he replies, his eyes glancing between the two women.

"Small world, huh," Felicity continues. "Imagine running into you here, of all places. Crazy, right? I mean, this place is a bit out of the way for you. Not that you're not all—"

Sara slipping her hand over Felicity's cuts her off mid rant. It also draws an inquiring look from Detective Lance.

"Hey dad," Sara says. "Didn't expect to see you around here."

"Obviously," he replies, eyes still on their still joined hands.

"Well at least introductions aren't necessary," Sara says. "Were you looking for me?"

"Actually I was looking for Ms. Smoak," he tells them, turning to Felicity. "Oliver told me you were here."

Of course he did, Felicity thinks, wondering why he didn't give them a heads up that he'd sent Sara's dad in their direction.

Felicity nods a little too exuberantly. "Yes, well, even Oliver Queen's assistant is allowed the occasional lunch break."

"I was hoping to discuss... the Arrow," Detective Lance explains, lowering his voice. He glances at Sara. "Which I guess I can still do. I forget sometimes that the two of you... work together."

Felicity doesn't know how to respond to that; apparently neither does Sara.

"Oh, um, well, we were just about done here," Felicity stammers. "Right, uh, Sara?"

Their waiter chooses that moment to appear with their food. Sara chuckles as Felicity ducks her head, blushing.

Detective Lance is smirking, but simply says, "I probably should have called instead. But I needed you to look over something for me."

"Is it, uh, something you can leave with me?" Felicity asks. "Not that I'm saying you have to go or anything. You're more than welcome to, uh... It's just, I'm sure you have other things to do today. Important things. Police related things. And I can look it over, later. Or is this something you need me to show to... someone else? Because I probably wouldn't be able to unt—"

This time it takes Sara squeezing Felicity's hand for the rambling to stop. Detective Lance's probing stares tell Felicity that he's probably figured out that she's dating his daughter, his long lost recently returned from the dead daughter. A different sort of nervousness washes over her; she hopes it doesn't show. As Sara's thumb brushes reassuringly against her hand, Felicity realizes it's probably quite obvious.

"It's a little of both actually," Detective Lance says, handing over a large manila envelope. "It's something you'll have to investigate a bit. And then have..." He glances at Sara. "Your team look into it."

"My team," Felicity grins. "I like the sound of that. My team." She turns to Sara. "Which means I can totally boss you around, right?"

"I don't think that's what he meant, babe."

Well if he didn't realize it before, he certainly does now. "_Sara_," Felicity hisses, her eyes frantically darting back and forth between the Lances.

"It's okay, Felicity," Sara reassures her. "I think dad already figured it out."

Nodding, Detective Lance asks, "Do you mind if I sit a moment?"

Numbly, Felicity nods as he steals an empty chair from a nearby table.

"I definitely approve of this relationship much more than I did of Sara taking up with your boss again," he says quietly.

Sara's eyes are suddenly elsewhere, reminding Felicity that the brief resurgence of Sara and Oliver's relationship when she returned, the second time, wasn't well received by anyone; herself included. Not feeling that it's her place to ask about the specifics of Detective Lance or even Laurel's reactions, Felicity hasn't brought the subject up with Sara.

"And the only thing that matters to me is that Sara is with someone that makes her happy," he continues.

Felicity nods.

"And since you work with _him_, you probably know more than me what she went through."

"Barely," Felicity blurts out. "Unlike me, Sara isn't exactly garrulous."

"Nevertheless," Detective Lance grins. "Knowing that she's with you, means that she's with someone that will take care of her and not hold her past against her."

"Sara is more than capable of taking care of herself," Felicity protests.

"Doesn't mean I don't need looking after," Sara teases, obviously pleased that her dad is taking it so well.

Felicity rolls her eyes.

"However, don't think I won't be _extremely_ upset with you if you hurt my little girl."

Felicity gulps, nodding. "Of course."

"_Dad_."

"Don't dad me, young lady," Detective Lance says, turning to Sara. "I have six years of fathering to make up for. Master assassin or not, you're going to let me."

"Fine," Sara huffs.

"I'd also like to say," he continues. "That if you break Ms. Smoak's heart, I will be very upset with you as well."

"Uh, what?"

"Despite her dubious taste in associates," he says. "Ms. Smoak has my respect. So I expect you, as my daughter, to treat her right."

"She does," Felicity tells him.

"Glad to hear it," he replies. "I'll let you two enjoy your lunch." He stands. "You'll let me know about that file, right, Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity nods.

"And you and I will be talking later," he tells Sara.

She nods as well.

Felicity manages to hold in her nervous giggle until Detective Lance has left.

"He's going to pay for that the next time we spar," Sara growls.

"Your dad?" Felicity questions.

"Ollie."

Shaking her head, Felicity says, "I can't believe he did that to us."

"I can," Sara replies. "He's been pushing me to tell my family for weeks now."

"He has?"

Sara nods.

Felicity understands where Sara's reluctance might be coming from, the most obvious being that Sara seemingly rebounded from Oliver pretty much immediately with Felicity, so she decides not to push the issue for now. "Just because he's right, doesn't mean he gets to just spring your dad on us like that."

Having obviously expected a different reaction, Sara visibly relaxes. "I say a little revenge is in order, don't you?"

Felicity nods, even if she appreciates Oliver looking out for them like that. Especially because some days she feels like she took Sara from Oliver; not that Sara's an object or possession to be won, but the fact that less than thirty-six hours after the two of them decided that being together was doing more harm than good, Felicity found herself flat on her back on the mats being thoroughly kissed by Sara instead of being shown various self defense moves. And even though she—

"Are you babbling in your head?" Sara asks, grinning widely.

Felicity tries not to blush. "Ummm..."

"Still so cute."


	2. Comeuppance

**Title:** Comeuppance  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak  
**Summary:** Felicity lets Oliver know that she didn't appreciate being blindsided.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** 575

* * *

"_Felicity_!"

Felicity looks up as Oliver enters the office, obviously furious.

"Good morning, boss," she greets, smirking.

"Felicity," he says, quieter, but still seething. "Why did my phone wake me up at five this morning playing the _Macarena_? And why won't it stop?"

Felicity tilts her head, listening. After a moment of silence, she replies, "I don't hear anything. Did you leave it at home?"

"_No_," Oliver growls. "I yanked the battery out instead of throwing it against the wall like I wanted to."

"Oh," she says.

"Felicity," he warns.

"Yes boss?"

"Fix it," he fumes.

"But I di—"

"Don't," he cautions. "I know it was you."

"Do you?"

"I just don't know why," he continues as if she hadn't spoken.

"Don't you?" she questions, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Realizing that she's just as irritated as he is, Oliver takes a moment to think and then shakes his head.

"_Really_?"

He blinks at her harsh tone. "No. I don't."

"Oh, so you _didn't_ tell Detective Lance where I was yesterday?" Felicity questions, her voice rising as she rants. "And you certainly didn't forget that I was eating lunch with his daughter slash my girlfriend? And the fact that he wasn't aware of that detail yet _totally_ slipped your mind?! And you _definitely_ didn't forget to give either of us a heads up that he was seeking me out? That you'd told him exactly where to find us? Any of that sound familiar?"

"Oh. That," he says, sheepishly.

"Yes," Felicity snaps. "That."

"It was for Sara's own good," Oliver protests. "Dating you makes her happy. I just figured that as her dad, Detective Lance would want to know."

"Oh?"

Oliver nods. "He just wants her to be happy. And knowing that she's seeing someone, someone he respects, someone who's not me... I just thought he should know. And Sara obviously wasn't going to say anything."

"Why do you care?"

"You mean beyond the reason that I love you both?" Oliver asks.

Felicity nods.

"Because Sara has enough secrets to keep," he replies. "We all do. So why hide things that we don't have to? Things that make us happy? Things like that should be shared."

It's actually kind of sweet and the apologetic look on his face, almost makes her feel bad for messing with his phone. However, just because he meant well, doesn't make it okay. She may forgive him, but there will be no remorse over her payback.

"I suppose your heart was in the right place," she says. "But your approach sucks. I really didn't appreciate being blindsided like that."

"I understand," Oliver tells her. "And I apologize about that. I really was just trying to help."

"Well neither Sara or I were particularly prepared to tell Detective Lance. At least not then and there."

"I truly am sorry."

"Expect Sara's retaliation to be a bit more physical," Felicity says.

"I think it already started, actually," Oliver replies. "She slammed me onto the mat like twenty times last night while we were sparring; she didn't exactly fight fair either."

"Yeah that sounds about right," Felicity says. "But you should probably be grateful that that's all she did. We both know she could have done something a lot worse."

"True," Oliver nods. "So we're good?"

"We're good," Felicity agrees.

"Thank god." Oliver pulls his cell phone and its battery out of his pocket. "So now will you fix my phone?"


End file.
